Pit’s Showering Descent
by NeoPidgeot
Summary: “If only,” I pondered, “if only...” - A short story searching deep into the mind of Pit. Very, very deep. Warning: story about watersports/urophilia.


**Pit's Showering Descent**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**C**old, dark shades slowly fade amongst the ground; the castings shadows decrease between the flourishing undergrowth. The first glimpse of light touches the surface of the vegetation, coursing it's way down to the lush soil where I lie. It seems forever since I've felt the sun's ray. How wonderful it was, the heat soaking on my body and into my skin.

I gradually turn to my side, my feet scraping against the fertile grass. Feeling at ease, I gently lie my head back down as my garments slowly flew with my shifting position. My fingers caressed my russet hair, moving aside from my sapphire eyes. A beam of light shimmers from the surface of metal next to me: Palutena's bow. It seems like yesterday when the darkness appeared to never stop; how I'd never experience the sunrise again, nor merely remember the tenderness of rest. I lay my hand on it, breathing in conscious rhythm while remembering.

The sky soon alters from crimson to a familiar daylight blue. Sighing, I awake, sustaining my weight by leaning to an upright stance. Glancing across the land I reflect to myself, for at least those gloomy days are over. Adjusting my garments I briskly walk across the field. The clouds roar across the sky, breezing against my back and the grass below my feet. I fold my light feathers upward, opening the wings into flight.

The brightened sun replicates the image I used to follow: Palutena. Although it's been years since the underworld phase, the Goddess of Light still seems to look over me. I may have been the captain of her army then, but I always wondered if there is more to these days. She was the Goddess of Light, what if there were others that pertained to elements?

As the ground cast my angled shadow from my elevation, my flight soon stopped to a familiar view. The scenery always looked like a painted picture: high lush vegetation, rich soil and an elegant waterfall in the backdrop. Carefully landing, I paced myself to the side of the stream, sitting down on the bordering rocks.

"Light," I sighed as my eyes shifted to the current. "It brings life, so of course there is a Goddess of it." My fingertips gracefully moved along with the flowing water, startling a few tiny fish underneath. "But, what about the land... or water?" I folded my hands together, cupping some water to lift to my mouth. The taste was refreshing, trickling down my throat, some dripping from my chin to my neck. I took a few more gulps before sitting back up, embracing the landscape. The noises of the environment, the birds chirping happily, the trees dancing in the wind all made me feel... drowsy. My eyelids weighted down and before I knew it, I lulled into a peaceful sleep.

A few hours have passed. The sound of an animal scurrying across the leafy soil startled me awake. Even so, I still laid in relaxation amongst the environment. The birds were still twittering in the background, the wind diminishing, and the constant trickling of the waterfall...

"Oh gosh." My body squinted a bit, shifting my legs together. Maybe I should just get a few things off my mind, I thought to myself. I walked over to the top of the hill, glancing up to the peak of the waterfall.

"Goddess of Water... what beauty and secrets you hold." I slip my hand into the flowing waters, a few drips splashing off to my arm.

"Like a shower of love," I sighed, daydreaming for a few moments. "If only," I pondered, "if only..."

No! I shook my head in irritation. I can't think like that, it's sickening. I glanced back to the rushing waters, blushing a little. My sudden lose of concentration made me squirm a little bit more, making me slightly gasp. The flushing of my face grew as I continued to imagine – the moist, lavish sensation, the filtering noises that filled my ears... all around me...

I fell into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M**y body twitched a few times, reacting to the cold floor underneath me. Suddenly, my back felt heavy, soon ruffling against the graveled ground. It was as though my mind was twirling, sending chills up and down the spine. My scarf felt as if it was getting tighter. I couldn't breathe. The gravel was moving underneath. I pulled down with my fingers, turning white from the hard, sudden grasp. My body felt heavier. Unusual bitter rushes kept nipping at my skin.

My eyes let open. I gasped, as if trying to get air. Not falling, not on the ground – I was floating. There was nothing but haze: a dark, gloomy haze. The color blue filled my eyes. I struggled, kicking my feet and arms. But it was no use; my arms were restrained behind my back. A thunderous echo came from above as the vapor started to clear. I felt my body lift up as if I could finally move.

Gravity finally kicked in - so much I fell on my stomach. Only coughs could escape from my mouth as I lied on the frosty cavern. The thunderous echo heard before now washed away, leaving me feel damp and uneasy. A new yet recognizable treading noise came from behind as a figure cleared into my viewing. My eyes shifted up to see precisely who it was. Annoyingly, my weak knees and bonded wrists prevented me from doing so. The footsteps traveled behind me as I continuously tried to pull my body weight up.

"Are you thirsty?" her authority voice hissed.

What the heck is she talking about? My whole body was dripping from the whole situation before; why would I possible be thirsty?

Her hand gripped my neck, pulling me back against my will. I fell to my bottom, at least sitting upright now. Her elegant fingers stroked my dampened wings – this was so humiliating.

"Are you thirsty?" she impatiently questioned again. I moved my lips trying to speak, but nothing came out. Distant pouring noises reminded my legs to struggle, agonizingly shifting back and forth. A cling from metal caught my attention - a gold-plated bowl was set in front of me.

"Drink" she commanded as she pushed my body, arching it back down. I felt heavy again... not to mention this position didn't help my distressed movements. She lowered my head against my will, having my lips lightly brush the bowl. Obeying, my tongue tasted a few segments of the water. The first few gulps were refreshing, surprisingly better than any other water tasted. I found myself eagerly lapping up every drop, licking my lips in gratification.

A new bowl was placed in front of me, this time larger. My hips twisted in excitement, feeling a bit more desperate. Before I proceeded to obey again, a remote trickle noise ringed into my ears. The sudden torturing bid me to stop, straining my legs simultaneously to the rhythm.

"I said drink" echoed in the moist walls of the cavern. My body elevated downward, causing once again to torment my need of release. Moaning in frustration, I continued to swallow the fresh droplets that filled the bowl. The surroundings and sounds seemed to be more noticeable by the second, driving my mind wild. How could I keep resisting this desperation at this rate? Soon the bowl was empty, making me whimper from recalling what happened last time.

The dishes were taken and pushed aside. I sighed in relief, finally, no more drinking. Suddenly the women's arms were around my waist pulling me back up. Gasping from the pressure, I heard her murmur something behind me in delight. My focus was to my desperation, making me fail to hear what she said. A pair of warm lips pressed against my ears, hissing quietly into them as to imitate the sound of water. My heart started to race, feeling every inch of my body wanting to let go. Her wondering hands led to the front of my stomach, gently pressing down a bit below.

"Oh God" I violently groaned. I couldn't take much more of this...

"Goddess" she whispered. My struggling declined, carefully listening to her. "Goddess of Water" she finished, gently scratching my sides. My face flushed unexpectedly; I knew she had to be, but hearing it from her was so lovely. One of her hands pulled away, making me more at ease. Then, the sudden sound of pouring water sent me back to struggles, making me almost whimper in pain. Her hand swept up to my mouth, forcing a few fingers onto my tongue. The taste was salty and bitter... but also sweet. I moaned in confusion as she went behind me again, soon hearing the familiar trickling noise. Before letting me taste this time, she simply held her dripping hand in front of me. I leaned forward a little, sniffing the Goddess's mess. The scent was so sweet I couldn't help but moan in pleasure. And the sight: those beautiful golden droplets flowing and coursing down her curved fingers. Closing my eyes I slowly licked, savoring every taste as I moaned without hesitation.

I cried out in disappointment as she pulled her hand away again. The known pouring sound got me worked up, begging and whimpering for more of the lavish taste. The echoing of the hissing, the powerful scent, and the sweet flavor drove me insane. Her hand appeared in front of me, this time cupped plentiful of her fountain of love. This sight almost made me lose control as I eagerly lapped up the nectar. I could feel her leaning on my body, gently stroking my stomach and legs, digging into my skin until I finished. While still trying to lick, hoping to get the last droplets into my mouth, she pulled away. Instead of her hands disappearing again, I felt them push against my stomach one last time. The hissing noise echoed once more in the cavern - only this time from me. I grunted, losing complete control as her fingers played with the growing wet patch. Soon her tongue was all over my neck, loudly moaning in satisfaction. It was all so humiliating, so absurd that this was happening – yet so satisfying. It seemed my warmth would never stop, jerking my body back to let my stream flow all over. The sensation was so fulfilling after all that agony, pushing myself harder to feel every drop rushing out. I leaned back further while sighing in relief, so far I fell on my back. Everything went pitch black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I** twitched abruptly, shuddering myself awake. A few birds passed above the sky, cawing before dusk. Utterly in shock, I sat up looking around; it was my normal lush environment. But the cavern, and the whole situation... what happened? Was it really all a dream? I glanced down - not even a droplet of moist on me. Nothing was unusual, well, except for one thing. I sat up in embarrassment, pacing myself to the other side of the tributary. Looking back at the creek, it reminded me too much of the dream. It felt so real and alive, like I really had to-

Gah, not again! I shifted my legs together; obviously I haven't really gone yet. I decided to fly back to the meadow to be away from the torturing, flooding sounds; though that was easier said than done. A running start for flight took longer than I thought - gosh, the pressure. As I flew over the land to the fields, my landing was far from perfect. Stumbling upon the ground, my control was lost for a second. Quickly, I held myself whimpering.

"This is ridiculous! Why am I holding this in?" I felt myself melting as I imagined the Goddess dominant, making me obey her every command. If only, I pondered, if only... I blushed, daydreaming in my desperate situation. I lay in the tall grass, my head hunched over my shoulders with my back arched. I could only keep my arms straight, holding between my constant-moving legs. My thoughts recalled how desperate I was before, except tied back together in the wrists. Oh, did that send thrills all over me. I started to get lustful, knowing I could experience this myself.

"Oh, Goddess" I groaned, stretching my body out on my back. Purposely, I spread my legs wide while relaxing under the lowering sun. A few drips escaped, startling me to sit up and stop. My mind got excited, eager to try a bit more. This time a light stream, dampening my shorts. The sensation was arousing, sending jolts up and down my spine. I let my fingers caress the spot, feeling the warm, moist patch. Curiously, I sniffed my hand: bitterer than the Goddess's, but still enough to cause myself to moan. If only I could experience her aroma again, that heavenly, sweet scent that could lull me into a deep slumber. My imagination got the best of me, soon unfastening my belt and pushing it aside. Reaching and pulling down, my fingers trembled in excitement, gently aiming upright. Already I was breathing heavily, overjoyed about this new, taboo perspective. Moments later my fountain arched upwards, drenching some of my white garment into a beautiful golden stain. The sight was breathtaking, causing myself to get carried away.

"Ah, yes" escaped from my lips, moaning from the wet fabric soaking into my skin. The situation drove me wild, spraying uncontrollably onto my chest. Grunting, I stopped my stream to let myself take a breather. I leaned back letting my elbow support my weight, re-aiming myself. Panting in enjoyment, I quickly pushed and stopped. A few drips were now coursing down my hair; surprisingly turning me on. I felt so wild and dirty, never thought to get a rush from this. My fingers re-aimed once more, purposely in an unknown direction. A short spray dampened my wing, reminding me how the Goddess caressed them. All of this was getting to me fast: the misdirection, going on myself, and doing this naughty act in the open. I soon lost control against my will, making a strong jet on my shoulders and chest. I tilted my head back as moans filled the air, breathing slowly out to push my stream. The warmth sprayed on my neck, a few drips running down my chin. My mouth eagerly opened, sticking my tongue out to taste a few. All of these sensations at once drove me insane, praying this would never end. I lay entirely down in the grass, letting my arms rest to my sides as my fountain diminished. One last breath escaped me as I deeply inhaled, sighing in passion to exhale.

My damped hair stuck to my face, leaving the scent from my golden release. I let my tongue roam around my lips, trying to savor the drips that ran down my cheeks. How incredible. What a thrill...

"Goddess of Water, you would be proud of me," I panted heavily. At last I could settle down... but the thoughts of anxiety and commands still made my heart melt. I unwound in my own golden shower, stroking myself all over, feeling every inch patched from my uncontrolled nature. The sky was alternating to the hours of darkness... even though my heart was brightened. Clouds shortly forecasted above, disappearing the glimmering stars. I tucked myself back in and strapping my belt back on, turning to my side. My eyes closed, slightly drooling in luxury.

"What beauty you've shown me" I mumbled. The fresh smell of rain rose in the atmosphere. A tiny droplet fell on my cheek, spreading a smile on my face.


End file.
